


Liberative Adolescence

by Bubble_Dreamer



Series: Hellish Afterlife [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Dreamer/pseuds/Bubble_Dreamer
Summary: You knew it was the right time to solidify your position in the unforgiving hierarchy of Hell. Also being doomed for the whole eternity provides with certain perks that are hard to deny. After all, why not to live up to your darkest desires when there is nothing else to lose anymore?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Lucifer Magne & Reader
Series: Hellish Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Liberative Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the another part of the series. This part's begining is set directly after the ending of the first part, but later on it proceedes up to present times, that were displayed in Hazbin Hotel Pilot. 
> 
> Y/N - Your name

You stood there with unreadable expression. Gore mass of militated bodies surrounded you. They covered a vast area of mild hills spreading around as far as your gaze could reached. The reddish hue of hell’s sky and, as you suspected, droplets of blood still lingering in the air like a mist mixed together making your eyes unable to turn away. Red. You started to love the color of blood so much that you felt ashamed of ever admitting it. You were there, standing like a lone pole in the middle of nowhere.  


“What do you think darling? Did you enjoy my performance?” Alastor asked out of nowhere, prone as usual. Even if he took his time with those… rascals… he didn’t seem to be tired at all. Even his hair were styled into perfection, he always was.  


“It was… inhuman.” Was all you could really say. You felt nothing apart from contentment?  


“Oh, that much is obvious! My love we are not humans anymore! But wasn’t it too much for you?” he oddly asked you in concern you didn’t expect.  


“Don’t you worry Al… I’ve seen worse.” However you doubted that statement yourself, you weren’t fazed by the massacre at your feet in the slightest. You took a few steps ahead, careful not to step on any body part on your way. “To be honest… I’m fairly accustomed to it. It reminds me of my last few years of life.”  


“Oh? Ah, yes the war… Oh darling sometimes I regret that our parting was so hurried. What would I give to witness you among this delightful disaster that war must have been!”  


“You don’t know what you’re saying Al. It was an absolute tragedy! Massacre, so many people died, innocent people…” you stopped yourself gazing at him and his growing grin. Sighing you reminded yourself that he actually enjoyed Great market crash and all those orphans…. “It wasn’t pleasant to me, Al. Like… at all. I might have develop more mental… _troubles_ … ” You started to walk around again looking at miserable excuses of demons twitching in agony. You narrowed your eyes and turned them to him, still standing on the side with both hands behind his back. “Were you as bloodthirsty and cruel towards your victims while alive, or perhaps Hell made you to be so?” he chuckled at your inquiry but didn’t say anything as you continued eyeing him head to toe “Well, at least you don’t soil your cloths with blood anymore. Good. I’m not washing that off again.”  


“Oh, loveliest creature, I would never expect you to do so! You see, here murder is not as punishable as it was once on Earth! Haha, no, here we don’t have to pretend, no need to hide our unhealthy little hobbies and obsessions! No one would judge you for who you are, or even better! They will do just that!” he grabbed your waist pulling you towards him, as you lifted one brow at this contradictory man he was.  


“You still have to prove yourself to the masses Emsel, sweetheart! Let them judge you! The more they fear you the more power you possess! And you do have one of greatest potentials Hell ever witnessed!”  


“I told you I don’t want any of that!” you grumbled tiredly “I just want to do what I always wanted without anyone coming in my way…”  


“But this is exactly what power and respect will give you! I’ve seen your clinic, you could develop it into chain market of drug-“  


“Hey, wait a second! What are you talking about I will not participate in anything illegal here! Moreover how dare you to even hint that I would do something that could completely turn against and contradict the prime objective of the medical clinic in the first place?” you pat his chest slightly but immediately adjusted his jacket back.  


“Y/N, what you do seem to be noble by heart but tell me, do you believe that anyone here would respect your decisions? Do you think no one would challenge you? There is plenty of sinners that only wait to destroy just for fun!” his eyes glinted and you knew he also meant himself “Just look at them!” you did just that “They are here for a reason, we are here for a reason! And I don’t want my wife to be sad! But to do so she needs to understand that being in Hell also requires playing by its rules!” he called you his wife again but you didn't mind in the slightest. The second engagement was estabilshing a certain rule alone. You didn't expect him to follow another wedding celebration.  


“So basically you just try to tell me that I need to make them fear me and be dependent on me?”  


“Pretty much so.” He answered looking down at you smugly.  


“But there is one thing you are wrong about.” He tiled his head in confusion “ _Pretending…_ some of it is still in order. Well, I do look like an angel, do I not? I believe there is a good reason to use that fact.” Alastor blinked at your confident tone and grin “Why should I act upon hell’s rules when I can make my own?”  


“Oh hohoho, You absolutely play with fire, my darling! Oh how tantalizing you are! My loveliest wife!” he lifted you up and spun around once before placing you back on the ground.  


“You really think I could do that?” you asked timidly, throwing your confidence out of a window for a moment.  


“Darling… after all troubles you gave me, the Radio Demon, and everything that you already managed to prove? I have no doubt in you!” he exclaimed squeezing your waist noticeably and you smiled fondly at him.  


“Would you help me with taking those back? I would like to work on them straight away…” you asked sheepishly with doe eyes he couldn’t ignore.  


“Wasn’t it your condition from the very start?” he questioned and your smile in delight, revealing your fangs . “BUT, now I have a condition.”  


“What? It doesn’t work like that!” you whined but the lopsided smirk never left your face “What is it?”  


“I want to keep you company! I’ve never seen you work and it seems so fascinating!”  


“Hmm… I don’t know…. I am not accustomed to spectators, you’ll make me nervous…”  


“I can even assist you! You would tell me what to do and I would do as you please!” that got your attention. You narrowed your eyes in contemplation.  


“You try to manipulate me again…. But I admit it is a tempting offer. Would you promise to behave? I don’t want my equipment broken so soon…”  


“I promise to be a good boy!” he grinned and you hummed in consideration, trying to ignore his pleading gaze you knew was there only to make you more putty in his arms…  


“Alright…. But if you misbehave you are out! Am I clear?”  


“Crystal clear, darling.” he nodded and snapping his fingers black, small figures came to life. With the unproportioned strength they started to pack all injured demons into huge, wooden crates that Alastor created with his magic.  


“Color me impressed…” you said absentmindedly and he laughed  


“Now tell me where do you want your _patients_?”  


"For now… storage room on the ground floor…” you said and in a blink of eye you both were just in the room.  


“Do you mean here?”  


“Yes, but take one crate with us to operating theater if you could. We’d want a patient and his parts within reach…” He snapped his fingers second time and you both ended up in one of operating areas you prepared. This time one of the crates appeared next to you as well. You got suspicious though. “How do you know the plan of the clinic if you were never allowed inside before?”  


“…” he pursed his lips still in smile and averted his eyes elsewhere, humming innocently.  


“Al…” yet he was not innocent at all.  


“Shouldn’t we start, my dear? I literally can hear the agony of those poor rascals, I believe they are waiting for your gracious help! We don’t want to make them wait any more, now do we?” he changed the topic, knowing well you would deny help to anybody.  


“Very well, choose lucky one.” You said sighing in defeat and with another finger snap a wounded demon appeared on your operating table. He was nearly unconscious but still present, however madly confused. You eyed him for a moment nodding to Alastor to let him know that it is time to prepare yourselves to the procedure. You approached your counters checking all equipment and with your magic you prepared them and your uniform. You turned around, as you deemed yourself ready to start, but as soon as you noticed Alastor’s back you froze in tracks.  


“Good gracious! What are you wearing?” you asked with poorly hidden amusement as he abruptly turned back to you.  


“Why, medical uniform? I allowed myself to adjust it to my likening though!” he boasted proudly showing off his creation to you. He wore male version of uniform you had, with trousers and shirt buttoned up slightly higher than yours. But his main adjustment were colors of the whole set, which was now red obviously.  


“Well, it is slightly incomplete if you asked me…” you snapped your fingers and with small puff a nurse cap appeared on his head, hiding his tiny antlers. His hands travelled up to feel a new object on his head as you giggled at his sight “Now, we can start.”  


“Oh? I see you mastered a pieces of magic already! Wonderful!”  


“Al, it’s 1950 if I’m correct. I’ve been here for, hmm.. 7 years now.” You mused. “That’s not the only thing I can do. But you need to wait to see.” You declared swiftly readying yourself to upcoming operation. With a motion of your hand medical instruments started to float around. They were answering each even the tiniest movement of your fingers. Yet you did everything without a second thought, it all came naturally to you. To say Alastor was mesmerized was an understatement. He had never seen you in your element, and as he was a walking radio, you were the whole hospital!  


“How do you feel, darling?” you asked and Alastor blinked in surprise. You didn’t direct that question to him, but that disgusting heap of meat on the table! His smile widened, being strained now. “It would be all better soon, very soon.” You continued with honey sweet tone, still talking to your patient and he felt his patience waned.  


“F-fuck off y-ou b-itch!” the heap of meat answered and the Radio Demon was ready to answer both him and you, however you beat him to it.  


“Ungrateful as always…” you sighed yet your tone didn’t change “Don’t you poor souls understand… it is all for your good.” You snapped and a syringe appeared in your hand. Only then Alastor noticed something. Your sweetness that was directed at you patient was mocked. All of it. Your face seemed to be gentle and appeasing yet your gaze held something wicked, buried deep inside you that only Alastor could see and understand! His initial anger dissipated and boiling excitement appeared in its stead.  


“My Darling~! How can I be of any assistance to you?” he asked beamingly and you lifted your eyes at him, your expression changed into amusement and that strange fondness he always saw you wear around him, yet that spark in your eyes didn’t vanish.  


“Patience, first we need to put our patient to sleep seeing as he is rather uncooperative… We don’t want to be distracted in anyway…” at that you jabbed the needle forcefully into the torso, somewhere close to where heart should be and the demon bend in half screaming in pain. After you pushed all of its content into his system you threw the empty syringe carelessly behind you but it only puffed out of existence in midair.  


“Now we need to assess the state of the patient… I can already see a few deep gashes in areas where they would be fatal in typical circumstances but here they are minor inconveniences so we may skip them for time being…” you thought aloud so Alastor could be properly instructed. And, oh boy, he was captivated, looking at you as at some kind of deity. You couldn’t deny, you liked that “The second, more pressing matter is lack of his limbs… all of them I would say..” and indeed your patient was basically a torso alone (with head attached). “Normally this kind of damage is fatal, and this kind of amputation prevents patients to ever regain their limbs in their original, fully functioning condition…” you declared approaching the crate that Alastor teleported into operating theatre along with you “Yet in here I already witnessed the miracle of full recovery of wounds worse than that.” you casually take out an arm out and held it against you as if it was a log of wood. “Our main role here would be speeding up the process of regeneration by reattaching lost limbs. In that case the body would only waste its energy to clot and close the damaged tissue instead of producing the whole new appendage…” you approached Alastor and gave him the arm. “Would you please put it there and keep into correct position as I would sew it back to his body?”  


“With pleasure, my Darling!” and he did just that as you prepared the right instruments to place stitches. He assessed the arm, noticing it to be the right one, and placed it next to empty socket where it initially should be. He positioned it and with your fast inspection and slight correction, you told him to keep it steady and you get down to work. For a moment there was completely quiet between you. You focused on the task at hand while Alastor observed keenly each and every of your movements. You were also very close to each other but none of you felt the discomfort .  


“A penny for your thought, my dear?” the Radio Demon was first to break the silence and you hummed in acknowledge before answering.  


“Well, I contemplate on possibilities you mentioned before. To be honest… drug distribution doesn’t sound that bad… “ you eyed the cupboard of medicines that you stored “…but I also thought about other perks of having minced patients here…” you emotionlessly started to sew two pieces of muscle together “We are in Hell, so I suppose there is everyone, like worst of the worst… perhaps… cannibals too?”  


“Oh, my love your mind is so sinister!” Alastor interrupted but he still continued to press down the place you told him earlier.  


“I simply thought it would be wise to tie some connections with whole communities instead of singular patrons. Clinic is a big deal. And as there is no other institution as such I do believe that the more people dependent on me, the better.“ you explained not lifting your head from your work. You noticed that Alastor didn’t say anything to your ideas and it made you wary so you lifted your head to look at him. And he was staring right at you, delighted. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”  


“You may not be an Overlord, my darling, but you want it or not you will be a Kingpin in no time! Keep up with work like that and there will be no one to stop you!” he boomed and you blinked at him, feeling as your pale face started to heat up uncomfortably.  


“Nonsense. What does even Kingpin mean?” you frowned turning back to your needle.  


“You can monopolize medical services in the city, or even in the whole Hell! Who else would be foolish enough to propose hospital in the place like this?!”  


“Alastor!” you growled and out of nowhere a scalpel flied next to his head to his great surprise. “Don’t make me reconsider our engagement!” you warned and he blinked innocently at you.  


“Pardon, I used incorrect phrasing. I meant the idea of hospital is foolish, not you my Darling.” he explained but it didn’t make you feel any better “But it is not a real hospital you propose here, and that make the whole ordeal different! Of course your poor little heart tells you that you want to help people and you look like an angel to make things even more entertaining, but deep, deep down you want to punish them all don’t you? To intoxicate yourself with their agony! That is why we’re sewing that poor, bloody rascal up not caring if that severed arm is even his to begin with.” He said pointing the said limb only to highlight his point. And indeed the arm was not belonging to your current patient. The skin had completely different color and structure and it was tad too massive for his body. You frowned in consternation and wiped your forehead with the back of your palm.  


“Stop tormenting me, my mind does it enough for two….”  


“But my love, why do you do it to yourself? Why do you fight with who you really are, hmm? Your ideas are so enthralling but I know you could do even better if you didn’t limit yourself! I told you, you could be yourself here…”  


“But I am a good person, I want to be a good person!”  


“You are the best to me!” he exclaimed grabbing your hands and lifting them up slightly, your needle stuck in the flesh of the patient, abandoned. “We are all here for a reason. Sinners are here because they failed at their life before, there is no compassion towards them, and there will be no compassion towards us! There is no way out so why not to live your second life up to your true desires? Direct your torments at others dear, and gain joy out of it!”  


“Tormenting others doesn’t make me happy, I am not like you!”  


“Doesn’t it now?” he lifted one brow and tiled his head to the side “When you talk about your plans you are so lovely ruthless, so cold hearted that I cannot contain myself. Do you not realize that gaining fear out of others require you to do things that they consider cruel? I know you do! Do you consider me a bad person?”  


“The worst!” you shouted without hesitation.  


“HaHaHa, I may just be, but still you accepted my proposal second time! Do you think that if you will be considered a bad person it would change anything? You still can claim that all you do is in good intentions, it is even better! Being duplicitous like that, even more confusing, more scary! But don’t beat yourself over it. You beautiful, strong creature….” He cooed scratching lightly your chin.  


At that very moment you realized that he truly stick to his word to treat you as an equal. He tried to reason with you to make you feel better, to beat your own punishing thoughts that mauled you since you woke up in hell. And it worked. He was right, there was no escape, no change and even if there were voices of redemption, you didn’t believe in that. You made yourself miserable in place that was miserable enough just the way it was. Alastor seemed to blossom here, couldn’t you too? You even heard a few times that you do have potential, so why not to act upon that?  


You backed off your assistant who let go of you seemingly reluctantly. You approached the vanity to clean your hands and chin that Alastor so graciously smudged with blood of your patient. You turned over your shoulder to him.  


“Do you want to continue the procedure?” you asked with small smile that he couldn’t see as your shoulder hid it.  


“Even if we attached the incorrect arm?” Alastor asked flabbergasted at the change of your demeanor.  


“Does it make a difference?” you asked indifferently with a hint of challenge.  


“…No..?”  


“No. It does not. He should be grateful that we were generous enough to help him in regaining limbs at all… However I admit, we might have made nearly fatal, medical mistake, my dear…” you said matter-of-factly at what Alastor turned to the heaving demon on the table “That appendage would look better there.” You pointed empty socket where a leg should be, while your hand was already armed with a scalpel. “Don’t you think? Shouldn’t we… relocate it?”  


“Well, I couldn’t know, you are the specialist here!” he exclaimed amusedly but not in the bad way. He actually could like you sense of humor in the end.  


Sometime later you were walking down the corridor of your clinic, Alastor by your side. The operation ended up successfully, or at least entertaining for you both playing role of medical stuff. Patient would not be so enthusiastic when he would come to, but that’s his problem you reckoned. He should be grateful for your help! You noticed your assistant approaching exit door in the distance and called her.  


“Margie? Where are you thinking you are going?”  


“Oh, Y/N!...” she turned to you and froze seeing Radio Demon by your side “Um.. I was going home. I finished all tasks you gave me earlier… so…”  


“But what are you talking about, there is still plenty to do! We have bunch of patients to take care of!”  


“Patients? What patients?” she frowned and you smirked snapping your fingers. The door to your left opened revealing storage-like room filled with countless wooden boxes covered in blood. “Y/N… what is this…?”  


“Patients and their respective parts, obviously. They might have mingled and mix around during transportation that is why we need to organize them firstly. Neatly… And then, put them back together.”  


“How many-…” she started but Alastor interrupted her midsentence.  


“It is hard to estimate but your gracious employer, with my humble help, already managed to operate on one of those poor souls! You can treat him as a textbook example of properly done job! We used quite a few limbs to make him presentable!” Alastor replied and you looked up at him with gentle smile. He seemed to be so proud of you, you could tell.  


“Ah yes…” you remembered and turned towards your dutiful assistant with slightly more serious expression “if the amount of limbs doesn’t match the number of bodies, don’t worry about them. If there will be by any chance some spares, just put them to refrigerator would you. They may be useful for farther transactions.”  


“What transactions?”  


“Leave it to me Margie. Your only job here is to act upon your desires, and your desire is to become a surgeon, isn’t it? Look how many times you may practice your skills.” You pointed to the mangled bodies with a flourish movement that Alastor would be jealous of. “And don’t worry, there is plenty room for mistakes. They won’t die either way” you smiled at her confused expression.  


“Shall we?” Alastor turned to you with feral grin that you mirrored linking your arm with his.  


“W-wait! Where are you going?” she asked in surprise bordering panic as you were going to leave her alone with bunch of dismembered, bloodied and disorganized bodies that were still alive!  


“Oh, I got invited to a dinner to celebrate our second engagement! Isn’t it exciting?” you smiled excitedly down at her, wiggling fingers to show her the ring, and she blinked once, twice, before erupting.  


“Engagement?! Since when?”  


“Hmm… two hours ago?”  


“Darling~!” Alastor laughed slightly “I do believe we had taken our time… and I do believe that we could have taken more than that…” you looked at him and your smile faltered in surprise.  


“He came here yesterday afternoon…” Margie mumbled in the background but you heard her either way. Looking at her you gasped.  


“What…?” you looked at the watch only to see it was late evening “But it would mean… that I spent almost full 24 hours with you…!” you expressed in astonishment “It passed so fast!”  


“Oh ho ho, Darling don’t you know that time flies when you’re having fun! And spending it with such captivating individual as I am must have make the effect even stronger! HaHaHa!” you lifted your brow in mockery but the smile never left your lips. Margaret on the other hand gulped in confusion, eyes travelling back and forth between you.  


“Perhaps…” you drawled.  


“But I must tell you that the feeling is completely mutual in this case!” he exclaimed and that brought a wide, shameless grin on your face. Yes, he made your ego rocket up….  


“So~ are your ready, my loveliest _fiancée_ , for the night of your afterlife?” Alastor sang to you and your head immediately turned to him.  


“I couldn’t be any more ready than I already am….”  


“But…-“ the rabbit demon tried to say something, but you already were at exit door when you turned your head to her.  


“I know I can count on you Margie, you are in charge for now! DON’T LET ME DOWN.” You said excitedly but your voice held a certain undertone that made the poor assistant of yours tremble. She was left alone with this mess….  


It has been years like this. You indeed became a kingpin as Alastor predicted. You owned quite a few medical centers. You employed plenty of demons, forming profitable deals with them prompting your power to multiply, and you finally could leave more physical part of the medicine only to turn to your beloved psychology. You opened your own wards where you treated mentally impaired demons. Hell could eat you alive, so there were plenty of willing, or less willing, to be under your care. You made quite a name for yourself and as Alastor said, being duplicitous and unpredictable as you were had its perks down here.  


Officially you helped your patients in regaining health, physical and mental, unless they disrespected you or didn’t pay for your services. In general, your medical centers had good opinion in hell. They were working as they should. However you also had your own deal of shady business going on, as you distributed strongly addicting substances around and sold unclaimed body parts to certain cannibalistic circles. However you sold out only those who deserved that. In the end denizens of hell respected you as one of the most powerful demons around and didn’t stand in your way as they didn’t really know which rumors about you were true. You were one big enigma….  


One day you were during one of your sessions in asylum ward when your phone called. You sighed tiredly seeing the caller id but decided it would be wiser to answer.  


“Yes, Lucifer?” you greeted emotionlessly.  


_“Emsel, would you mind visit me, like…right now~?”_ he asked in his indicative drawl.  


“Um, sure. Why the urgency?”  


_“You’ll see…”_ you were sure he would hang up without a word as he usually tend to but after a brief silence on his side he started again _“Do I hear screams there?”_  


“Well, yes… I am in the middle of something.”  


_“I see~ Be there in two.”_ This time he hung up.  


“He gives me less and less time each time…” you complained to yourself and looked at your patient curled against the wall in straightjacket and eyes wide as saucers. “We need to postpone our session unfortunately. I’ll try to be back as soon as it will be possible, so please behave.” You walked out the room and your familiars you summoned escorted your patient back to his _cell_ … room that is… Screaming and kicking his legs out, trying to free himself. But you paid him no mind. He should have known that it would be coming.  


In the blink of an eye you were on the roof of your clinic and spread your wings readying yourself to fly. With one strong beat of them you were high in the reddish sky, speeding down to where Lucifer resided. A moment after, mere seconds given the speed you reached, you landed on the balcony and folding your wings you entered the room where you could see the king himself sitting leisurely in big armchair and three other individuals, hell inborn demons, his usual loyal companions.  


“You are late.” He noted looking at you with amused smile resting on his lips.  


“Beg your pardon, yet I am on time.” You defended yourself knowing very well you managed to get to his home within given time limit.  


“Still I expected you nine seconds earlier…” he challenged but in exchange you sweat dropped.  


“Why nine?” lifting your brow in question, you gazed at him.  


“Who knows…” he smirked at you and you scowled “Look at this.” he snapped and a tv screen came to life showing the news studio with two presenters. After a short moment a third person joined them, blonde young woman and you immediately knew who you look at. Charlotte hadn’t change a bit from the last time you saw her, approximately 20, 30 years ago. Of course, she wore more masculine outfit and let her hair down free but overall she was the same Charlotte you remembered. You smiled pleasantly for a moment but your smile faltered almost immediately seeing as the hosts started to question her dream of redeeming sinners. They looked into every weakness her ideas had and you could see as every bit of remaining confidence she had simply evaporated from her distressed being.  


And then she started to sing. Oh, what a tune. It was cheerful and filled with joy, so much concept clashing with the hellish hole where it was carelessly performed. Yet she seemed to completely forget where she was and that also almost made you smile.  


“Oh my…” you frowned seeing the princess being laughed at by literally everyone when her song reached the complexion. You saw her cowering in shame and you yourself felt a pang of it. It physically hurt you to see her that way.  


“Indeed…” he said and paused the video with a remote. You blinked at him in confusion. Your gaze travelled to the tv screen and back to him.  
“I couldn’t help but notice… it was not… live?”  


“Nope~ it is a repeat of morning news…~” he sang, sour mood nowhere to be seen.  


“And you still told me to be here now. Urgently.” You asked slowly, trying to comprehend his thoughts even if you hadn’t been able to even get a hint of them during your 80 years of damnation.  


“Yes, I did…”  


“Couldn’t it …. wait a few minutes? _I was in the middle of something…_ ” you complained with slight disbelief squinting at the king.  


“How rude could you be?! You disrespect our king.” Owl like demoness growled at you with great displeasure. The only female, close associate of the king. Oh yes, she hated you since the day one, when Lucifer declared that he would be very happy if you manage to work directly for him from time to time. How could you deny such an opportunity? _Such an honor?_  


“It is rude to interrupt a dialog. Especially if one of the interlocutors is the _king_.” You were even less fond of her “Besides no one here asked about one of your priceless opinions…”  


“Ladies… not now please…~” Lucifer said with ever present grin and your gaze returned to him “No, Emsel it couldn’t. You see Charlotte seemed to made a fool of herself once again, you saw for yourself.”  


“I admit it was not the most… favorable performance, however I thought you actually started to be more lenient towards her ideas..?”  


“Lenient, HA! I already gave her the property didn’t I? And what she does with it?”  


“Leads the Happy Hotel as she said she would?” You said with lifted brow and Lucifer’s eyes snapped to you, narrowing dangerously.  


“Exactly.”  


“Pardon, but I just got lost. I’m not following, what do you want me to do about it?”  


“About hotel? Nothing, it is destined to fall apart as it is already…” he waved dismissively and you sighed sadly. _Poor Charlotte_ …. “I called you because I heard that a specific _someone_ started to work for hotel’s benefit…” he eyed you carefully, smirking knowingly. You eyed him for a second, putting together all pieces before your eyes widened.  


“No…” you said in disbelief, your shoulders slumped.  


“Yes.” He replied sipping his wine.  


“No...!” you whined this time like an annoyed child “How do you even know that?” you challenged.  


“I am the king of hell, am I not? I have my own ways.” He wiggled his brows at you in amusement as your face distorted in unstoppable rage.  


“I don’t agree.”  


“You don’t even know what I-..” he started but you got uncomfortably close to him, towering over his sitting form, your faces inches from each other.  


“Oh, I know exactly! You want me to go there and steal his fun. But you now what? We actually promised to each other to give ourselves some time apart and I won’t be the one who violate that rule! If it is so difficult to project, imagine Lilith keeping an eye on you and controlling every aspect of your life! How would you feel, hm?” no one likes to be in abusive and toxic relationship, right?  


“Utterly delightful!~” he drawled “Actually we-…~” he started smugly knowing you just dug your own grave. Your eyes widened in panic upon realization.  


“Forget it! Just forget it! I’ve never asked you this kind of question!” you yelled jumping off him ending up across the room, bumping slightly against an empty armchair. He started to laugh openly but to your relief didn’t continue to describe his personal kinks that disgusted you so much.  


“Hahaha, oh dear Emsel, you never cease to amuse.” He looked at you when his laughter finally died out.  


“Yeah, yeah... sure.” You sat heavily on abandoned seat you collided with “But don’t even try to deny it. I know you want another war. Another discord because we are _oh so amusing_. You wouldn’t pass the opportunity like that. But this time I won’t comply.” You stated sternly “It is too important to Charlotte, and knowing Alastor, he doesn’t do it for hotel benefit I assure you. Quite the opposite. He is there to have the best fun of all times, at princess’s expense…” you frowned slightly at your own thought.  


“So I don’t have to worry about hotel gaining more publicity?” he clarified and that made you look up in his direction.  


“Aren’t you worried that Radio Demon is actively trying to sabotage dream of your daughter?” you asked in disbelief.  


“Hmm, not necessarily. I warned her, she knows the risks.”  


“Don’t you think that she turned towards the last resort, which is help of a certain Overlord, because her father didn’t provide enough of a support?”  


“Do you try to analyze me, Emsel? I don’t need a therapy. Had I needed that I would visit your asylum. By the way, what were you doing while I called you?”  


“Funny you ask, I just had another talk with my father, which happened to be rudely interrupted …”  


“Oh, I see…so the screams...”  


“Just negative emotions leaving distressed body.” You answered without batting an eye “If you keep it this way you’ll have a family therapy in order, Lucifer.”  


“Spare me morals, you are eons too young to have a right to do so.”  


“Perhaps. However…” you paused looking at the devil, contemplating, your claw knocking rhythm against the plush armrest “I will visit the hotel. Not on your orders though.” He frowned so you continued snapping your own glass of wine into existence “I am fond of Charlotte and I know that wherever Alastor is, there is only destruction and despair.” You smiled fondly at the thought “It would be a shame if her dream got utterly crumpled, she already displays some symptoms of very low esteem and that is unseeingly for a princess.” You said seriously “Hardened skin has nothing to it, as far as she won’t believe in herself she will be miserable here, and there is _no way out._ I believe I can help, I won’t collide with Alastor’s plans for the hotel, whatever they are, and as I do not believe in princess’ gracious objective I won’t actively seek solutions for the hotel as well. I would merely keep your daughter sane, for her own sake.” You said confidently taking a sip of the wine you were twirling around in your glass while explaining your agenda moment ago. “Is it acceptable to you… _Sir_?” you questioned as Lucifer contemplated you in exchange.  


“Very well~… When you arrive, tell Charlotte I say hi.” He said mockingly as you glared at him unamused.  


“You are horrible, you know that?”  


“I know.” He said smugly at what you finished the rest of your wine in one go and got up readjusting your clothes.  


“I’ll be going now. Tell Lilith _I_ said hi.”  


“Haha, that would be difficult given how full her time schedule is!”  


“Oh~, I thought that there is _nothing_ difficult for the king of hell.” You taunted and heard quiet growl in the shadows so your eyes turned towards your favorite demon lady.  


“Because there _isn’t._ ” he scoffed stretching his fingers on the armrest. “Go already, and in case we didn’t see each other before next cleanse: start keeping low profile while it lasts, increased amount of _tragically_ erased exterminators will draw unwanted attention soon.” He warned with dangerous glint in his gaze at what you smiled at him. It was your bad habit started during your first cleanse. Each year you killed at least one exterminator using your confusing looks. You called it a simple element of surprise as those bastards were so full of themselves each and every year they descended. And shining halos collected and displayed in one place were so pretty, you couldn’t help yourself.  


“One more or less, where is there a difference?.. but I’ll keep it in mind. See ya!” you chirped, waving mockingly at demon lady, and spread your wings while being already outside, on the balcony. You beat them and were gone.  


Next day you found yourself in front of the tall entrance door of the hotel. The sign at its roof got you a little confused as you were sure that the hotel’s name was slightly different but the address was correct. Adjusting your suit you knocked three times and waited. The door opened narrowly and white haired girl appeared.  


“Good morning.” You said as you mask glitched at confused moth demon standing at the threshold. In blink of an eye there was an angelic spear in front of your face. Very familiar sight. “Now this is quite rude.” You said as you tiled your head in mechanical way. Your voice also distorted by the suit you wore.  


“What THE HELL is Exterminator doing here?!”  


“Vaggie, what’s goin-… Ehh?!” the blond demon, who appeared from inside of the hotel’s lobby, stopped in shock as there was an angel, real angel at the door. But the cleanse ended a few days prior and there should be not even a sign of exterminators lingering still in hell.  


“Hello, Charlotte, you probably do not remember me.” You addressed confused girl who blinked at you owlishly.  


“E…Emsel?” she stuttered tiling her head like confused puppy.  


“In the flesh, my dear princess!” you exclaimed happily.  


“Charlie, what the hell? Do you know _them?_ ”  


“Oh, yes, sort of… this is Emsel…. Close friend of Mom and….” She hesitated “….did Dad send you here?” she asked you nervously knowing well that you worked directly for Lucifer. She met you before a few times but always briefly and didn’t know you very well.  


“Yes and no. Can I come in? I feel slightly off, standing in the draft. It ruffles my feathers in a bad way..”  


“Of course, sure! Vaggie…?” she asked knowingly and the moth demon lowered her spear, reluctantly though. “Why do you wear your full suit?” she asked you in confusion.  


“Ah this?” you snapped your fingers and your helm, mask and armor disappeared. It was replaced by elegant dress that unfolded on your body instead, out of nowhere. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist to watch your reactions! I wanted to surprise you! I believe you never saw me fully armored?”  


“That’s right! You scared me there for a moment! I thought that real angel came to the hotel to… I’m not even sure what, ha ha…” she laughed awkwardly as moth demon glared at you suspiciously.  


“So you are Emsel, like the one owning medical centers, right?”  


“My my, you are well informed I see.”  


“Yeah, someone has to be! First that _shitlord_ and then another kingpin. I won’t let you all destroy the hotel!”  


“Vaggie…” Charlie begged “So you said that Dad send you here… kind of?” she shyly asked as you walked inside the lobby. You looked around and sadly noticed how dirty and disorganized the place was.  


“Ah~ yes. Well, he wanted me to keep an eye on the progress you made…. However I refused.” You exclaimed as you approached bar and seated yourself on one of the stools. Even if the hotel was a ruin you needed to admit that it had some homey atmosphere… You liked that.  


“You.. _refused Dad_?” Charlie said in surprise and you smiled at her in slight amusement. It was obvious she was shocked at the news. No sinner could refuse the king of hell.. at least it was very uncommon and equally unwise.  


“Yes.” You said smugly and both girls looked at each other.  


“So what are you doing here?” Vaggie asked “Don’t tell me you want to help with the hotel because no one here will believe that!” the moth demon declared angrily and as much as you understood lack of her trust it started to annoy you.  


“Oh no, I’m sorry I didn’t come for that. I don’t believe in redemption you see. _It got me here the last time I tried_ …” Charlie expression fell at your declaration and you regretted that you said it so nonchalantly. Even if the princess was decades older than you, she still acted like a teenager, full of dreams and life. You treated her like your own daughter you never had… or at least you thought that you would treat your daughter this way… But given the relationship you shared with her parents you could rather be named her godmother… if it was accurate in the place like hell to begin with. “But I heard that a certain _shitlord_ is here. That got me interested. I wondered what kind of deal could he have here….”  


“I knew it!” Vaggie interrupted you and not even looking at her you hissed, trying to contain your anger.  


“Let me finish please.” You breathed in and let yourself to look at her, eyeing her ominously “I wondered what kind of deal could he have here, as he also doesn’t believe in redemption per se… I don’t want to join his niche of entertainment, I have my own, probably contradictory to his, but as long as we do not spoil each other’s fun we will be fine. I am here to help, not the hotel though. I’m here to help you, Charlotte.”  


“Me?”  


“Indeed, you.”  


“How so?”  


“You gained a certain place in my heart dear princess, we don’t know each other very well but due to very detailed stories that your parents shared with me I found myself to be very fond of you. Also your actions and achievements gained my favors and I couldn’t stand the thought of you to feel unwell.”  


“But… I don’t feel unwell…”  


“Are you sure…? Mentally I mean.”  


“Eh….?”  


“What the fuck are you talking about crazy lady? Did you lose your mind? Charlie is perfectly fine the way she is! Don’t even try to tell her down with you manipulative tactics!”  


“I believe it is up to princess to asses her health. Well, Charlotte?”  


“It is Charlie, actually…”  


“I see. Don’t you feel down recently? You also seem to be lacking some self-esteem. Pardon my directness but I do believe this is the best way to reach the understanding.”  


“I… I guess I am just stressed out recently, and then that interview… I simply would feel better if hotel would work out, y’know? So~…” her eyes shone in excitement making Vaggie wary “Maybe you can help us all out in the end!”  


“Yes, I am here to help.” You repeated more confused this time.  


“Yeah, but I mean all of us! You do perform treatment sessions for mental patients, right?” she asked and you nodded “So maybe could you also lead sessions for our guests?! Like mild rehab talks or therapy sessions that could help them understand that it is good to be a better person?”  


“To be a better person?” you echoed mindlessly.  


“Yeah! We can even convert one of the floors for that purposes! Like true therapy rooms, you could work their minds out!”  


“Hon, I don’t think it is a good idea, she openly admitted that she doesn’t believe in redemption. And I heard rumors about her..”  


“What rumors Vaggie, dear…?” you asked mischievously with smirk.  


“Bad rumors.” She barked at you just to turn back to her girlfriend “Charlie, I know you accepted Alastor here but they both here at once are really bad news….”  


“Hm… well that may be true, but she seems honest about helping me and I really could use some support from time to time you know…? I mean, I deeply appreciate what you do for me and all, but she knows my Dad and could help us in areas we do not have any knowledge about…” She was abruptly interrupted as someone opened the door with a kick.  


“Breakfast is ready, my dears! _Grillades and Grits_ for two beautiful ladies are already waiting on the table!” the newcomer announced in shrill voice and you looked in the direction in instance. With pleasant surprise you noticed that Al was still wearing that ridiculous apron that you sew for him one day. He was a decent cook and during your years in Hell he relieved you from that duty, when you dined together.  


“Oh, would I be lucky enough to get some as well?” you asked with mild smile looking at red cladded demon whose grin fell slightly in genuine surprise. You still sat proudly on the stool placed next to the empty bar stand.  


“Emsel…” he stated looking at you.  


“Radio Demon…” you mirrored and hopped down the stool only to approach him. The atmosphere around grew tense and Vaggie summoned her weapons straight away.  


“Uh… guys?” Charlie took a few step toward you but hesitated.  


“I thought we agreed to give ourself some time apart?” he said with narrowed eyes. Suspicious of your presence in his newest playground.  


“And we did, it’s been a few years already…” you replied dismissively “Besides I was curious what kind of business can you have in this hotel. Can you really blame me?” at this point you two stood very close to each other. Staring contest in tow.  


“It seems I won then. You were the first one to come to me~…” he teased as his grin grew back to its initial size. He looked down at you with smug expression at which you scoffed.  


“Excuse me, _it never was a game_ …” you sassed back with boldness he predicted and smiled wider at “I don’t remember it to be a game, at least…” you challenged him to reply you.  


“Did you miss me that bad already, darling?” nearly singing in delight he asked  


“You try to change the subject so I’ll ask again…” you said displaying irritation which melded instantly as you looked into his eyes _“Can you blame me for that?”_ you asked as a small relived smile bloomed on your lips. As soon as he noticed that, he grabbed your waist and lifted up seamlessly. Your arms wounded around his neck and knees bend unconsciously leaning your weight on him completely. “Aren’t you a little too cheesy now, _mister Overlord_?”  


“I’ve always were hopeless romantic for my precious, beautiful _Queenpin_ ” he said and it was your time to laugh openly at his antics. You both didn’t pay any mind to your spectators but if you did you would hear a dreamy sigh that came from Charlie and a choke of disgust that Vaggie was fighting off.  


“I thought it was forbidden to touch you hot stuff? I am slightly jealous…” tall spiderlike demon entered the lobby with small pig in his folded arms. He walked out of nowhere and you looked at him with straightened expression as Alastor set you back down on the floor.  


“What is that, Al?” you asked eyeing suspiciously a new person.  


_“That?!_ Watch your mouth babe, you talk to the best known porn star in all nine circles..” he was clearly offended and not afraid to express it.  


“A porn star… As if you, yourself, weren’t disgusting enough.” You stated, clinging to Alastor’s suit even more. The lapels crumpled under pressure of your fists. Even an apron didn’t save them. Angel fumed as Charlie and Vaggie gasped in surprise at your suddenly cold tone.  


“Haha, pardon my sweetheart’s behavior but she simply expresses her dislike towards spiders. Actually spiders were the only creatures that she used to openly ask me to _kill!_ Haha!” Alastor laughed heartedly, throwing his head back. As he stopped he looked at Angel with mirth “Well now, do you wish me to kill this one, my Darling?” he asked you , his clawed fingers drummed impatiently against your sides.  


“Alastor, don’t you dare!” Vaggie yelled before you managed to breath in to answer.  


“…No, it would make Charlie sad. He may live yet.” You mumbled after a moment of contemplation staring ahead at the spider demon.  


“Yet!? And who are you thinking you are?!” the taller demon exclaimed in angry disbelief ready to jump at you with his spiked bat in one hand. _Where did he even keep that?_  


“Angel, this is Emsel, she…” Charlie started but the spider beat her to it.  


“The one I buy my drugs from?” he blinked at hotel manager and then at you.  


“You do what?! I knew it!” Vaggie yelled nearly tearing her hair out of her scalp “Charlie, please, just look at them! Pure evil those two!” she pointed to you two standing at the side, still in each other arms, as you both looked back at her in confusion mixed with amusement. Just to spite her you smiled innocently battling your eyelashes. “They clearly know each other and cooperate!”  


“Haha.. Vagatha dear, do we know each other? Emsel here is my dearest wife.” He poked you nose as your head turned to look up at him with dreamy smile.  


“You are even married?! Since when Radio Demon is married?!” she screamed, shocked. Her eyes travelled between you two and Charlie who stood there quietly with apologizing smile. She knew it form the start obviously.  


“Hm…. Since 1928 I believe! Oh, the best year of my life, not counting another one when my darling joined me in this utter pit of despair called Hell! HaHaHa, oh what a joy it was!” he exclaimed grinning down at you.  


“Real shame Smiles… but that’s not a problem. You know who to call when the certain urge and right time comes…~” the porn star wiggled his brows at Radio Demon and as on command, his and your head both, snapped in Angel’s direction with sickening snaps.  


“Disguising…” you both said in unison, voices in perfect sync. Angel and Vaggie stared at you in complete disbelief and Charlie bounced idly at the side, fiddling with her hands.  


"So~….” Charlie started “Would you help us, Emsel?” she looked at you hopefully. The purest expression you ever saw in hell adorning her equally innocent face. “That would make me very happy!”  


“Well…” you eyed her for a moment and then turned back to Alastor to stare into his eyes which seemed to shone brighter. His grin widened and you felt yourself mirror his expression. “I’d say… why not?” you said with own toothy grin showing off your fangs.  


This indeed seemed to be _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too confusing :)


End file.
